


347, 588 {If by Land, If by Sea}

by penninghistory



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Mixed Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:08:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24069385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penninghistory/pseuds/penninghistory
Summary: When Theodosia Gist is brought in by George Washington to help in the building of a spy ring, she's thrown into a world of espionage, traitors, and war. Growing up, she never imagined she'd be remembered not only by her parent's legacy but also her drive to build her own. But, in the Revolutionary War, there are few people she can trust. Will she survive long enough to make sure her legacy lives on?
Kudos: 5





	347, 588 {If by Land, If by Sea}

The ground was frozen, snow-covered. There were scattered groups of soldiers almost everywhere the eye could see, although the majority of them were grouped in front of a two-story townhouse. There were women there as well, whispering among themselves as a cart was pushed underneath a noose.   
If she were being honest, the woman sitting underneath the roof of the porch would tell you that she didn't like the look of that noose. Nor, apparently, did the brown-haired Captain that stood on the stairs, eyes glued forward. There was a General next to him, but she didn't know either of their names.   
Her attention was drawn to another man, General Washington this time. He wore his uniform with an almost palpable sense of pride, and she stood, adjusting her trousers as she did so. It was almost impossible for her not to feel small next to the man, and, brushing a few stray strands of dark black hair behind her ear, she wondered how Nathaniel managed to keep it so well hidden.   
She forced herself to try and listen to why the man was swinging at the end of the hangman's noose, but the rush of blood to her ears as the General moved to stand by her made her lose her focus. "I needed air," she whispered, making sure it wasn't easily seen that she was talking. She could sense, rather than see, Washington's small huff of air. A glance to her right showed her that his face remained serious.   
The brown-haired Captian turned to face the two of them while the accused man slowly began to die, and the woman felt her cheeks redden slightly as they made eye contact. It was broken, abruptly, when General Washington asked, "Shall we?" She nodded quickly, leading the way back into the house and nodding a greeting to Mr. Sackett. He was an older gentleman, with brown hair and wired spectacles. He sat, writing, at a wooden desk, and returned the greeting as Theo moved to lean against the doorframe to the inner room. She could feel the Captain's gaze on her and forced herself to avoid it, mainly glancing from the door to General Scott.   
"Gentlemen, may I introduce to you, Mr. Nathaniel Sackett and Miss Theodosia Gist," General Washington said, and it was the Captain's turn to go bright red. "Both are of the Committee to Detect and Defeat Conspiracies Against America."   
Nathaniel merely glanced up once more at the mention of his name, while Theodosia nodded a polite greeting, not moving from her position against the door. She saw Charles Scott stiffen slightly, and she tilted her head, wondering why he had done so. While she was used to men looking at her like she was mad, she hadn't expected a General to break his decorum so easily.   
"Sir, the presence of a civilian, and a woman, at a court-martial is highly irregular."   
"Yes, I agree, Charles. Now, will you please debrief the room on the intelligence uncovered at Trenton?"   
General Scott stiffened more, and his glance towards her was seen by almost everyone in the room. "The room?" he asked, uncertainly.   
"Myself included," Washington said, and it took the majority of her willpower to not smirk at how uneasy Charles Scott became. As he launched into his debrief, Theodosia could feel the eyes of the Captian on her, and she met his gaze for a moment, nodding slightly. She hoped to be able to talk to him later, maybe about more than just the war.  
When he had finished, General Scott finally looked at Commander Washington, refusing to look at Theodosia anymore. "I don't understand why you involved a woman, sir," he said. "She has no business here, much less dressing as a man."   
Theodosia froze, cheeks flushing a dark red of both embarrassment and anger. Washington merely shook his head, then turned to face her, and asked, simply, "Would you be so kind as to explain your business here, Misstress Gist?"   
Theodosia met his gaze, saw his tiny nod of encouragement, then nodded herself. "Of course, Excellency," she said, allowing herself to smile slightly. "General Scott, my father was Christopher Gist, a local frontiersman. My mother was a local ship's captain. They were both privateers in the Seven Years War, and my father taught me everything he knew about the frontier. It's people, it's different cultures, how to survive. I inherited my mother's fleet some years back, and I've picked up a thing or two about spying in the meantime. My business here is to help Commander Washington. He asked for me. So I'm afraid you're quite stuck with me for the moment."   
She saw the Captain turn away to hide a seemingly satisfied smile, and she shook her head. "But since, as General Scott so helpfully stated, I'll mainly be dressed as a man, you can call me Theo. Everyone does."   
"Is that satisfactory, Charles?" Commander Washington asked, and the General nodded, silently. "Perfect, shall we continue?"   
After the meeting, during which General Scott had regained some of his composure, Theo stood on the porch, taking a deep breath of air to still her trembling fingers. She turned when the door opened, revealing the brown-haired Captain. He wore an easy-going grin and he held a hand out to her in greeting as he approached. "I couldn't help but be surprised in there," he said, as she took his hand and shook it. "But I haven't had a chance to introduce myself. "I'm Benjamin Tallmadge, but feel free to call me Ben."   
"But shouldn't I call you Captain Tallmadge? Surely you've earned that title."   
"Aye, I have," Ben said. "But then again, shouldn't I call you Captain Gist then, as you've earned that title as well?"   
Theo felt her cheeks redden slightly, and she shook her head, turning away. "I hope I impressed General Scott enough that he stays off of my back. I don't want to have to deal with another man who thinks I can't do this job."   
"I think you can," Ben said, quickly. "I've heard stories about your father. They say he was a legend. Helped Commander Washington beat the French with the help of Captain Cook."   
"They're right. He was a legend to everyone, even my mother. I've always lived under their shadows. They had a boy after me, but he passed shortly after he was born. I suppose I was their one way to continue their legacy, and my father never viewed me as weaker. I learned how to hunt shortly after I could hold a gun straight. Then I learned to fight from my mother. I never expected Commander Washington to ask for my services."   
"I think you should have. We need someone like you here."   
Theo scoffed, rolling her eyes slightly. "I think you're saying that just to charm me."   
Ben stayed silent, watching her eye the grounds in front of them. "I don't think I'm cut out for this," she whispered. "What if I royally mess up? What if I don't live up to the Commander's standards?"   
Ben looked away. "I'm sure we will," he said, quietly. "We just have to find a way to convince General Scott we need this spy ring."


End file.
